Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat
December 21, 2019 January 20, 2020 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Roo" | next = "Pups Save a Humsquatch"}} "Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat" is the 21st episode in Season 6 of ''PAW Patrol''. The Mighty Pups get charged up to take on new super-baddie, the Copycat. It'll take all new powers and gear to take down their most formidable foe to date. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Copycat (debut) *Hailey Daily (debut) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mailman *Mr. Hudson *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Jake (mentioned) *Dierdre (cameo) It all begins at Jake's mountain where Zuma, Rubble and Mayor Goodway are talking about the meteor shower tonight. Ryder commented that Marshall and Rocky is almost finish cleaning the telescope. Marshall then fall and accidently sprays Rocky with water. Rocky commented he's there for a meteor shower and not a water shower. Then a news van arrived and Hailey Daily and Mr. Nibbles got out of the van. Hailey then noticed the PAW Patrol and take the opportunity to report. Mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot. Hailey then tells them that she is there to report about the meteor shower. Cap'n Turbot tells her that they already have a meteor. Ryder then tells her that the meteor gives the Mighty Pups super powers. Hailey then commented that she covered the Mighty Pups, leaving Mr. Nibbles a scoff of disgust. Ryder then tells that the PAW Patrol has time to show her the meteor and Chase suggested that they can give her a tour at the Lookout which Hailey agreed. Hailey then begins her report and managed to film the Meteor at the Lookout which Mr. Nibbles meowed with interest but then Chase sneezed and tell about his kitty allergy. Hailey then tells Mr. Nibbles and takes him to the news van to get a nap. Ryder then tells Hailey that he will start the tour from his workshop and make their way to the top which Hailey agreed. Unknown to the three of them, Mr. Nibbles sneaks out and heads to the Lookout's badge and tried to get the meteor, but he ended up scratching the meteor so hard that a fragment flies around and hits him on the head and the fragment lodge on his teeth and he glowed giving him superpowers. Mr. Nibbles is then noticed why his paw is glowing and gives him the power to talk and as he hopped around he falls and then his kitty paws glowed pink and saved himself creating a small tornado to cushion him from falling. Mr. Nibbles then asks himself what other skills he have, trying Chase's superspeed to run the next place he can test his power. He test's his powers on Chase's bowl, his paws glows red melting it and glows Orange pushing the bowl away. Mr. Nibbles is then amazed and then vows to show Hailey that he's mightier than the mighty pups then He zooms away. Meanwhile, Hailey is impressed at Ryder for showing his workshop and continues on her tour. Mr. Nibbles overheard that conversation and then says that he will build a bigger tower than the Lookout and Hailey will notice and create a story about him and he zooms away to put his plans to motion. It is now sundown and Alex tells his grandfather to hurry up to head for the meteor shower. Copycat then arrived and noticed everyone is watching the meteor shower. Mr. Nibbles then starts his plan by grabbing a cup from the lemonade stand using his super powers including the City Hall roof and bell and Alex's treefort. Mayor Humdinger along with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew has some plans to steal the tulips from the City Hall and then notices Mr. Nibbles getting some railroad tracks. Mayor Humdinger then commented why his kitties can't do that. Mayor Humdinger then decides to get a closer look. Mayor Humdinger asks what he is up to and Mr. Nibbles says he's building something. Mayor Humdinger then apologizes but then shocked that he can talk. Mr. Nibbles can talk and have super powers. Mayor Humdinger formally introduces himself and tries to ask Mr. Nibbles to help him steal some tulips and become his sidekick, but Mr. Nibbles refuses. Mayor Humdinger then asks what is he up to. Mr. Nibbles replies he will build a tower bigger than the PAW Patrol, but Mayor Humdinger then say that they are building the tower. Mayor Humdinger then asks Mr. Nibbles for his name, but gets mocked. Mayor Humdinger asked if he is a copycat, to which Mr. Nibbles renounces his pet name, becoming The Copycat. The Mailman is waiting at the train station for his deliveries but then noticed that the train tracks are missing. He then spots Copycat who carried the rails and zooms away with his super speed. The Mailman also noticed when the train begins to crash it will derail. And he picks up his phone to call the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, Ryder is giving Hailey a tour around the observatory area of the Lookout. When Ryder received the call the Mailman also tells him that it was super strong and speed can take it. Then Ryder pushes the meteor button from his pup-pad then begins to rally the Mighty Pups. During the briefing Ryder informs them that a super baddie is on the loose, which Chase and Rubble replied that they have the same powers as them. Ryder tasks Rubble to repair the rails, Rocky to help him and Chase to track the baddie down and they begin to deploy. *Use his super strength to strengthen the rails. *Use his energy tools to quickly put the tracks back together. *Use his super speed to search for the super baddie who did the damage. *Find out what is being built next to the Lookout. + + *Distract the Copycat. + + *Stop the meteor grabber. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Full Episodes Category:Mighty Pups Versus the Copycat's Pages Category:Chase is a first responder (S6) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S6) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S6) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S6) Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:All pups are used Category:2020 Episodes Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Written by Louise Moon (S6) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S6) Category:Skye is a first responder (S6) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S6) Category:Mailman calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Ryder is on the title card Category:The Copycat is on the title card Category:Mighty Pups, Charged Up Episodes